Departure
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: Sam is leaving town and she needs to tell Drew before she leaves. Some things are cleared up and pieces picked up with their shattered lives. I fully support Dream and look forward to what may come.


DEPARTURE

 _Author's Note: Okay so this story originated with a totally different direction and I might play that out in another one-shot, but for now this about Sam telling Drew she is leaving town. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. This is a one-shot and I mean it this time._

Sam was anxious to tell Drew that she had decided to leave town for a while and hoped that he would be understanding to her need to take the kids with her. She had called Curtis first to see if he knew where Drew was as he had not yet made any attempt to reach out to her so she was relieved to hear he had gone into Aurora Media to catch up on some work this way they could talk on somewhat neutral ground.

Sam made a silent prayer while coming off the elevator to their offices and as she rounded the corner she stopped in her tracks at two voices, the one had been for the longest time a soothing melody and this other was starting to grate on her nerves considering the tone and inferences being made.

Sam waited a moment to hear when an opportune moment might be to interrupt as she leaned against the wall just outside of Drew's office.

Sam took a sharp intake in breath when she heard Kim "I don't know why you are fighting this you know it will help." Sam decided it was now or never and she revealed herself into the office softly knocking on the door and what her drifted to immediately was Drew sitting in his desk chair while Kim was kneeling between his legs.

Sam felt a surge of jealousy bolt through her body and recoiled a bit when Drew slid his chair back and Kim braced herself against the desk to come to a standing position "Sorry to a…interrupt, but Drew I really need to speak to you…privately." She immediately looked at Kim who seemed a bit taken back and Sam watched as she knelt down again to the floor and she rolled her eyes.

Kim stood up with her hands full of…make-up? "Sure, Sam no problem, Drew I'm glad that you took my advice and I hope it helps. I'll let you know about Oscar appointment once it is finished." Kim put the make-up in her purse that was laying in the chair on the other side of Drew's desk and gathered her coat. She felt a distinct chill in the air and a part of her relished the thought that maybe the tide was shifting and she could have an opening. "Sam, always good to see you."

Drew cracked his neck and looked to Sam not quite being able to read her expression, but for a moment he thought he saw a glimmer of jealousy in her eye and heard it in her tone. He knew that thinking that way would only set himself up for disappointment so he braced himself for what Sam had to say so soon after their split.

"So, you said you needed to talk to me privately so talk." Drew didn't mean to sound so cold, but after the past few days he felt exposed and vulnerable and this woman that had shattered his heart still held all the pieces whether he liked it or not.

Sam shook her head a bit almost caught in a daze looking at him with his black dress shirt and tight black slacks he still had this carnal effect of her regardless of the distance they had between them currently.

"Yeah sorry I'm sure you're busy, so I wanted to let you know that I've decided to leave town for a little while and wanted to ask if you had a problem with me taking Scout?"

Drew walked over to the minibar and poured himself a glass of whiskey and had his back to her not wanting her to see any more heartache that he was sure was written all over his face. As he plunked the ice cubes in the glass he tried to steady his mind and body to rush to any conclusions. As soon as the words left her lips he immediately wondered if she would be alone with the kids or with HIM?

"Well I know I don't really have any right to ask, but why?" Drew didn't want there to be any misunderstandings and if he and Sam were going to be just co-parenting he wanted to base it on equal footing. She was asking to take the one thing that was a part of them and that he knew without a doubt was part of him away and he couldn't help the feeling of panic.

Sam took a few steps toward him and reached out her hand and then thought better of it sensing the bitterness that was coming off of him so she took a step back and thought about how she could try to explain this without making him feel like she was leaving him with nothing.

"Scout is your daughter and you have every right to ask why I would be leaving or asking you to take her with me. Look I know things are awful between us right now and I can't imagine the hate you have towards me, but I need to get some space from all of this and Port Charles to try and find a way to trust myself again and clear my mind."

Tears flooded to her eyes and she knew she had to say this at least once more so that she could know he knew the truth "Drew, I know that I've broken the trust we had and ruined what we worked so hard to build, but I need you to know that I still love you and I'm so sorry for how I've hurt you. I thought that I was protecting you and I should know better than anyone the pain you cause when you lie in the name of love."

Drew caught his breath and he tried to stifle the tears that were forming in his eyes, he didn't want to break anymore yet her words pierced him like jagged knives. He turned to her to see the tears pouring from her eyes, her chest heaving from the weight of all of this and he wanted to help her, but he couldn't fix this for her he could only accept what had happened and he silently took comfort that she still cared for him.

His body was drawn to her like this moth to a flame and as if on impulse and unconsciously he reached out and cupped her face with his left hand slowly wiping at her tears. He felt her sigh a bit at the initial contact and part of his heart pounded when she leaned into his touch.

"Sam, I've been so caught up in being angry that I lost sight of the fact that I played a part in what happened to us as well. I clung to you being my center and anchor and it wasn't fair to expect that of you when your world too had been uprooted and I'm sorry I couldn't see that in the moment. Take whatever time you need to help yourself, but I need to ask you a question and I know it's selfish."

Sam ironically chuckled that this amazing man thought for a moment he was being selfish where in fact that was how she felt since she told him the truth. "Drew, I don't think you could be selfish even if you tried, but please ask your question and I will do my best to answer."

Drew removed his hand from her face because what he was about to breach could literally bring him to his knees in his belief in who they are and the kind of man he believed himself to be today. "Did I ever make you feel scared or small?"

Sam was immediately puzzled and confused by his question "What on earth would give you that idea?"

Drew looked to the ground and felt for his missing ring and finally had the courage to look her back in the eyes "when Jason and I had our…umm…altercation on the pier he stated that he thought I was controlling and made you feel small and scared." Drew turned a bit because the next part was going to be even more of a challenge, but he had to say it to not allow it to haunt him or hang over him. "He also said that if you never looked at him again he would be okay as long as you were free of me." He choked out the last part knowing that was what really hurt.

"I'm sure you assumed that I went there looking for a fight, but I need you to know Sam that last part and the thought of ever demeaning you or questioning your strength and the respect I carry for you is what set me off and I let my anger get the best of me and I hit him."

Sam was dumbfounded by Drew's admission to not only the things Jason said to him, but she was not able to fathom how Jason could even say such awful and hurtful things that were completely unfounded.

Sam came to Drew and reached her hands to his face bringing his eyes to hers because she knew this was the moment that though neither of them had any idea where they would go and be she had to make sure he knew what he meant to her and how far from the truth Jason was in what he said.

"Drew Cain, you have never made me feel small or scared in fact you've done the complete opposite. Even when you were Jake Doe in that hallway a part of me knew you wouldn't hurt me. I can't count the number of times you've remarked on my courage and strength and you show me so much respect and support in everything even now when it hurts you to do so. To answer your question, no you don't make me feel scared or small and as for being free of you well that will never happen because you have a piece of my heart always. We created a beautiful daughter that is a symbol of that love and what we share."

"Thank you Sam! I will always love you and if you need to get away and sort things out I'm glad that you are putting yourself first and I'm sure time alone with the kids will help as well. I need you to know something though and this is not to push you one way of the other, but you've cleared a few things up for me and I need to do the same. I left that night without my ring because you are not able to commit to Jason or I and I left it there because if or when you do decide that you've found peace and yourself and you want to make that commitment to me it's in your hands." Drew take her hand in his I know I promised to be there for you and that you could always reach out and grab a hold, but this journey is your own and I will have an open hand once you are ready to take it."

Drew leaned his forehead against hers and breathed her in kissing it gently. He wrapped his hands to her neck and looked her in the eyes "I want you to be happy and have a full life."

Sam couldn't believe that this man was once again putting her first after his world crumbled he still pushed her ahead. "I will and I want that for you too."

Sam walked out the door of the office catching her breath and steading herself for the long road ahead but knowing that she will be okay.


End file.
